mbschannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Sixth Avenue (TV series)
Sixth Avenue is an ABC drama that premiered on January 3, 2016 and will began its fifth season on January 16, 2020. The series was renewed for a fifth and sixth season on May 10, 2019, with the sixth to be its last. Premise Sixth Avenue focuses on the everyday lives of the inhabitants of the Sixth Avenue neighborhood in Portland, Oregon. Fosters In the first season, Ryan is promoted to Chief of Surgery, while Christina decides to begin a mom blog. Abby begins dating "bad boy" Ethan Carlson, who eventually enlists in the army, while John is recognized as a child prodigy. Barnes In the first season, Josh finally gets onto a stable income and meets Angelica, who he begins dating. Zoe and her neighbor and classmate Andre begin hooking up and she gets pregnant, just after he break up with her. Briana's grades begin dropping so Josh has Angelica tutor her. Phillips In the first season, Taylor and Lisa's first few months of marriage are great until she begins an affair with a co-worker, which he discovers in the season finale. Johnsons In the first season, Jackson tries to support Serena as she begins a new book that she believes could get published. They are excited as their daughter, Carla, is in the top 1% of her class, even being a grade above. However, when their son Andrew gets a classmate pregnant, things change. Marshes In the first season, Eleanor and Freddie learn that his pension is being cut off, so Eleanor will have to get a job. Helmans In the first season, Bryan begins job-searching while Misty supports the family. Joan's diagnosis gets worse and Stephen believes he has finally found the right invention. Nathan begins college, while Julia deals with a crush on Andre. Rodriguezes In the first season, Anita and Ronnie attempt to get more involved with their neighbors, especially Anita, who is looking for something to do after sending her third and final child off to college out-of-state. Cast Introduced in season one *Michael C. Hall as Ryan Foster; Christina's husband, a doctor, and Abby and John's father. *Winona Ryder as Christina Foster; Ryan's wife, a stay-at-home mother to Abby and John. *Chloë Grace Moretz as Abby Foster; Ryan and Christina's sixteen-year-old daughter, a junior at Portland Prep. *Asher Angel as John Foster; Ryan and Christina's twelve-year-old son, a seventh grader at Portland Prep. *John David Washington as Josh Barnes; Zoe and Briana's single father, a construction worker. *Willow Smith as Zoe Barnes; Josh's fifteen-year-old daughter, a sophomore at Cleveland High School. *Storm Reid as Briana Barnes; Josh's thirteen-year-old daughter, an eighth grader at Hosford Middle School. *Sebastian Stan as Taylor Phillips; Lisa's newlywed husband, who works in advertising. *Alexandra Daddario as Lisa Phillips; Taylor's newlywed wife, who works as a nurse at Ryan's hospital. *Mahershala Ali as Jackson Johnson; Serena's husband, an accountant. *Carmen Ejogo as Serena Jackson; Jackson's wife, an aspiring writer. *Dante Brown as Andre Jackson; Jackson and Serena's sixteen-year-old son, a junior at Cleveland High School. *Brooke D. Singleton as Carla Jackson; Jackson and Serena's ten-year-old daughter, an early sixth grader at Hosford Middle School. *Candice Bergen as Eleanor Marsh; an elderly woman and Freddie's wife. *Ed Begley Jr. as Freddie Marsh; an elderly man and Eleanor's retired husband. *Tom Ellis as Bryan Helman; Misty's husband, Joan's son, and Stephen's brother, who was just fired from his job. *Sarah Carter as Misty Helman; Bryan's wife, the manager of a successful diner in downtown Portland. *Debra Winger as Joan Helman; Bryan and Stephen's ill mother. *Lewis Tan as Stephen Helman; Bryan's brother temporarily living with them until his business takes off. *Colin Ford as Nathan Helman; Bryan and Misty's eighteen-year-old son taking college at Clackamas Community. *Izabela Vidovic as Julia Helman; Bryan and Misty's fourteen-year-old daughter, a freshman at Cleveland High School. *Noah Schnapp as Lucas Helman; Bryan and Misty's eleven-year-old son, a sixth grader at Hosford Middle School. *Rosie Perez as Anita Rodriguez; an empty-nester who is attempting to find something to do with her life. *Hank Azaria as Ronnie Rodriguez; Anita's husband, a successful businessman.